


Parting Advice

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Matchy: <i>AKAME (ofc), sth about Kame wondering how to be a believeable Kyouhei and yes. :D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Advice

"Arrogant, hot-tempered, stubborn, blunt, kind-hearted but has a funny way of showing it, insanely popular but doesn't care, can't keep a job because all his employers harass him, gets stalked by entire towns because of his good looks."

"You're not writing your résumé, are you?" Jin asked.

Kame waved a paper at him. "Character description of Takano Kyouhei. I'm still trying to get a handle on him."

"You made me watch the anime with you last week and I know you've got a stack of the manga piled up next to your bed." Jin drew his legs along the couch to make room for Kame to sit at the other end. "You can't tell me you don't know the character by now."

"I don't exactly have much experience in getting kidnapped and being auctioned off in host clubs." Kame sat down, rubbing a hand over his eyes, not caring when Jin's fuzzy Mickey Mouse socks wound up in his lap.

"Who does?"

Kame gave him a speculative look. "You've got all those crazy fans who steal your phone bills. That's close enough. How does that make you feel, Mr. Insane Popularity?" He held out an imaginary microphone.

Jin snorted and waved it away. "Angry. Scared that some stranger's gotten that close to me without my ever knowing about it; worried that next time they won't just be stealing my bills. If they like me so much why don't they do me a favour and steal my junk mail?"

"I don't think they're so concerned with what _you_ want." Kame rested his hands on Jin's ankles, skimming his thumbs under the jeans to find the skin beneath. "I have to figure out how to play a guy who's wanted by almost everyone, even his own teachers."

"Isn't that everyone else's problem? They have to make like they want you; you're not interested in any of them."

"True. I just have to be kind of loud, brash, tactless-"

"You're already tactless."

"-And run like hell when I see crowds of screaming girls."

"You'd be smart to do that anyway." Jin sat up and scooted forward, pushing his legs over the edge till he was sitting sideways on Kame's lap. "Run towards me instead. I promise not to auction you off in host clubs."

"We'd get more money for you anyway. A couple of hip rolls would drive the price right up."

"Not interested," Jin said firmly. "Not unless you're the only one bidding."

Kame leaned in till they were nose to nose. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want you to fall into anyone else's hands." He moved his own for emphasis; Jin's delighted smile was appreciation enough. "Any final words of advice before we find better things to do with our mouths than talk?"

Jin's smile faded. "Pretend to be an idol who doesn't want to be an idol."

"Be you, you mean?" Kame hated hearing that bittersweet tinge, the one that said Jin could've been a million other things by now if he hadn't chosen this path.

"Oh, I like it when I can do the things I enjoy. I like it when I get to go places I've never been, or do things that would be impossible in a normal job. I like it when I meet people who wouldn't look at me twice, otherwise."

"You don't need to be famous for people to want to look at you," Kame teased. "Kyouhei's not a singer, or actor, or anything like that, and everyone's desperate to look at him."

"And where does that get him? Stalked, chased, kidnapped, beaten up - sounds like a dream role. Have fun."

"Like Gokusen with more girls. You should come to the set."

"One of the girls is a skeleton. I think I'll pass."

Kame giggled. "I don't know if we're actually going to have Josephine in the drama; no one's told me yet."

"At least that would be one person in the cast I wouldn't have to worry about. If Tegoshi starts flirting with you again-"

"I'll get Uchi to take him drinking," Kame interrupted before Jin could finish the threat. "That ought to distract him. For weeks, possibly."

"Just so long as it doesn't distract yo- hey!" Jin squawked as Kame tipped him backwards onto the cushions and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen. I'm starved."

Jin followed to watch Kame transfer the entire contents of his fridge onto plates, moving with surprising speed and dedication. "That's what I call getting into character!"


End file.
